Endless Blue
I don't like all you humans on my beach, but I may lend you a hand to help me get rid of these monsters! - Nellie of the Nightfall Eternal Dungeon 2013-08-01 through 2013-08-08 Story Even a hero needs a break and a place to take it. For such heroes, there is perfect beach, called Endless Blue by the locals, to take their minds off their lives of strife and get some much needed relaxation, far away from the threats of Dragons, Demons and monsters... at least until now. Just before the beginning of the summer season, a series of giant monsters invaded and seized this precious treasure from all the Warriors of Drazeros. Hero, all Drazeros beseeches you, get to the beach now and free the resort from the hands of the monsters! Campaign The dolphins in the ocean around this beach have an uncanny knack for finding treasure! ''- Three Beach Maids Get Berserker Dolphins to help you get Riptide Keys! Collect the Riptide Keys and Open the Treasure Cove. Dolphins help pick up Riptide Keys. '''How do you Get Riptide Keys?' First, Try Your Luck or use a Royal Seal to befriend a dolphin in the Eternal Dungeon. Then, continue progressing in the Eternal Dungeon and your dolphin friend will bring you Riptide Keys sometimes, which can be used to open the Treasure Cove Chest for Weapons, items and more! Hint: You can encounter the first dolphin after 10th Stage. Additional Information: You can also use the Riptide Key as an Experience Item (EXP +5) to level up your Warriors. Riptide Keys Open the Treasure Cove Chest and get beastly Transformation Potions! *'Shocking Jelly '- Atk. +2,200, Def +2,000, Dur Million *'Sea's Fury '- Atk. +3,700, Dur. Million *'Sea Roar '- Def +3600, Dur. Million *'Dark Abyss '- Transformation Potion - see below *'Deep Blue '- Transformation Potion - see below The Treasure Cove Chest Campaign Period: 2013-08-01 through 2013-08-11 *ET 2x Reward Bonus 2x Stage Rewards- Collect more during the first 24 hours! *The 2x Stage Reward Campaign only affects Rewards up to Stage 300 and is only active for the first 24 hours of the Eternal Dungeon. *Warriors (in Stage 100, 200 and 300 Rewards) are excluded from this bonus. Bonus Campaign Period: Aug 1st (Thu) 12pm to Aug 2nd (Fri) 11:59am*ET Warriors Evolving Warriors I will protect the waters around this beach, but I need your help on the land! ''- Cobbinith '''Nellie of the Nightfall' Evolve Nellie of the Nightfall to her final level by... #Earning Top Range Rewards for Individual Rewards. (Individual ranked 1-10) #Earning Top Range Rewards for Guild Rewards. (Guild ranked 1) #Reaching Stage 8,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. Cove Dragon Evolve Cove Dragon to its final level by... #Reaching Stage 3,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. #Reaching Stage 5,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. #Reaching Stage 7,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. Brine Giant Evolve Brine Giant to his final level by... #Reaching Stage 750 in the Eternal Dungeon. #Reaching Stage 1,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. #Reaching Stage 2,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. Return to Top Stage Rewards Endless Blue needs your help, my power alone is not enough! ''- Darla of the Morn Item Rewards *'Fire Bomb '- Atk. +1,600, Dur. Intense *Gold Box Key *Experience Book (+30, +50, + 100) *Azure Fairy *Hourglass (1 hr) *Health Potion (100%) *Stamina (+5) *Energy Potion (100%) Transformation Potions '''Dark Abyss' Found inside the Treasure Cove Chest. Riptide Keys are found inside the Eternal Dungeon by dolphin warriors. *Transform into Brine Giant only once *Raises Giant Warriors' Atk. 3% and Def 3% *Recover Energy and Health 10% faster Deep Blue Found inside the Treasure Cove Chest. Riptide Keys are found inside the Eternal Dungeon by dolphin warriors. *Transform into Cobbinith only once *Raises Magikin Warriors' Atk 5% *Recover Health and Stamina 10% faster Moist Allure Reach stage 9,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. *Transform into Nellie of the Nightfall *Raises Demon Warrior's Atk and Def 5% *Recover Energy 10% faster *Recover Health 5% faster *Gain 10% more coins *Fairies return 10% faster Foamy Frolick: Green ''' Draw from the Treasure Cove Chest. Campaign Period 2013-08-01 through 2013-08-11. *Transform into Green Dolphin only once *Raises Beast Warriors's Def 5% *Recover Health 10% faster *Gain 10% more coins '''Foamy Frolick: Pink Draw from the Treasure Cove Chest. Campaign Period 2013-08-01 through 2013-08-11. *Transform into Pink Dolphin only once *Raises Beast Warriors' Atk. 5% *Gain 10% more coins *Fairies return 10% faster 'Foamy Frolick: Red ' Draw from the Treasure Cove Chest. Campaign Period 2013-08-01 through 2013-08-11. *Transform into Red Dolphin only once *Raises Beast Warriors' Def 5% *Recover Stamina 10% faster *Gain 10% more coins 'Foamy Frolick: White ' Draw from the Treasure Cove Chest. Campaign Period 2013-08-01 through 2013-08-11. *Transform into White Dolphin only once *Raises Beast Warriors' Atk. 5% *Gain 10% more coins and EXP 'Foamy Frolick: Yellow ' Draw from the Treasure Cove Chest. Campaign Period 2013-08-01 through 2013-08-11. *Transform into Yellow Dolphin only once *Raises Beast Warriors' Def 5% *Recover Energy 10% faster *Gain 10% more coins Additional Information *The 2x Stage Reward Campaign only affects Rewards up to Stage 300 and is only active for the first 24 hours of Eternal Dungeon. *Warriors (in Stage 100, 200 and 300 Rewards) are excluded from this bonus. *All rewards will be distributed by Aug 13 (Tue) *ET, once the event has finished. Return to Top Category:August 2013 Events Category:Eternal Dungeon